1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tip dresser. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for grinding a pair of electrode tips used for spot welding.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a cotter of a tip dresser according to a related art is configured to be stretched out in four directions from a rotation center axis. And, the tip dresser is configured to include a cutting blade provided to an edge of an end portion of a side according to each direction of the rotation center axis. So, the related art tip dresser is capable of grind each electrode tip in forward or reverse revolution (e.g., of. Japanese Patent No. 3,738,432).
However, since the cutter of the related art tip dresser is not configured to have a plate shape, it is unable to manufacture the tip dresser by a simple cutting process for cutting a portion of a metal material of a flat panel. Moreover, processing for increasing an amount of casting or cutting is necessary to manufacture the related art tip dresser. So, it is difficult to manufacture the tip dresser.